


you've got a hold of me

by xjes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjes/pseuds/xjes
Summary: prompt: ‘welcome, prince(ss)! is this your first time?’pairing: billy hargrove x readerwarnings: mature language, kissing, mentioned of sex.





	you've got a hold of me

[ ](https://freeimage.host/i/2M7Whu)

There were only five months left of high school. Graduation was shining bright in the distance, meaning education would be over and done with  _ well at least until you started college, but you decided not to depress yourself with speak of that _ . You always excelled at school without the help of sorcery, it was all down to good old hard work and dedication. Although, you were excited about starting fresh, it was very bittersweet knowing your school years would soon be over. You’d miss your friends, your teachers (not you Mrs. Andrews who was always a cow) and the structure.

  


After spending a good few years having your days outlined for you, you couldn’t help but feel slightly anxious, you would soon be making a lot of decisions which would shape your career and yourself as a person.  _ Jesus christ you were unprepared.  _ Thankfully your strict revision sessions never came at a price. They never prevented you from experiencing school to the fullest, a lot of which was unforgettable and only  _ slightly _ embarrassing. 

  


However, as the days were dwindling you and your friends decided it may be an idea to ensure no box was left unticked. And what they meant by that was to create ‘The Ultimate High School Bucket List’. As mentioned you had always assumed you’d taken the most you could possibly get out of school,  _ ha  _ ** _ha_ ** , apparently this could not be further from the truth. Let's rewind the tape for a moment.

  


It was a Tuesday afternoon, the second day of the week, but your favourite as coincidentally you and your group of friends all had a study period. Of course, this was monitored, but by the most sloth-like human being to ever exist (you were not at liberty to disclosure name of said teacher). This essentially meant you could do as you pleased as long as it looked like you were studying.

  


Your friends gathered around the table closest to the window and furthest from the sloth, there was Amy on your left, Shelby opposite, Tara next to Shelby and finally Kerry on your right. Amy and Shelby had been neighbours for years and as they both began the journey of school together the group only grew. You often wondered how different school would have been without having each other side by side. 

  


The bucket list idea had been thought up during lunch on Monday and you’d all organised to bring your stationary to create ‘The List’, which meant bring your best highlighters, glitter pens and cute stickers. Tara had been elected to write out the list, as she had the neatest handwriting, and you had been elected list keeper, because you were most reliable apparently (and had no ‘snitching’ brothers or sisters). 

  


“Right, so how do you want to start this?” Tara asked, gel pen at the ready. “Do you want to go around and each of us nominate something?” We all nodded and muttered our agreements.

  


“I think we should also discuss list no-gos, I mean to put it frank girls, I am not having sex for the sake of some list.” Shelby announced being the big mouth she was and attracted looks from the next table over. 

  


“Oh my god Shelby, that was a given!” You quickly shushed her with a glare.

  


Tara rolled her eyes. “Yes, lets try to keep it PG for the prudes at the table...”

  


“Right, this is getting very much off topic girls. I’ll go first shall I? Detention, I Y/n, have never had detention,” you suggested before Shelby could snarkily reply to Tara. A chorus of gasps erupted from the table. “What? Just because I don’t make a habit of getting caught when I misbehave.”

  


“Fine, getting detention is going on the list.” Tara confirmed and jotted it down. The idea was there would be one copy of the list and five tick boxes next to each of the ‘to-dos’. Whilst going through suggestions the girls announced where suited that they would already have a tick under their name. This is where you had soon realised that maybe you hadn’t experienced as much as you thought you did during high school.

  


They were almost halfway down the page and the suggestions started to get a little amorous, which was one of the subjects you didn’t excel in. Amy shared her most daring escapade while the rest of them listened in awe and curiosity. You started to regret encouraging this idea as from the looks of the list you had a lot of catching up to do, and cramming what is usually spread over four years into five months seemed impossible.

  


“What happens if you don’t complete the list?” You interrupted the chatter. The girls paused in thought.

  


“Well I guess there is always the school reunion,” Kerry commented with a snicker.

  


“Oh come on, Y/n. You’ll be fine, it’s not like you have to do it all in a space of a week.” Tara tried her best to motivate you, but the concerned look on your face didn’t seem to alter. “And you’ve already ticked what I think is the right of passage and most awkward.” 

  


Everyone’s faces were blank not clicking which number she was talking about. Tara rolled her eyes and turned the list around for you to see. 

  


“Number 15. First Kiss.” Tara pointed to the list with her finger and the ‘I’ in ‘kiss’ dotted with a heart.  _ Shit. _

  


“See? And everything else should be a breeze, especially with our help,” Amy comforted.

  


“Yeah, there is a slight issue with Number 15. Remember when I said it happened last year?” you asked and they nodded. “And I said it happened at camp?” Another series of nods. “And I said it was with a boy named Thomas?” Another round of nods... except Shelby who only narrowed her eyes and soon widened in realisation.

  


“You lied!” She yelled. The entire room turned to their table and everything went silent. Pin. Drop.

  


“Girls at the back, be quiet or I’ll ask you to leave and you can come back after school to do your study hour in detention,” Mr. Sloth scolded and his eyes never leaving his book.

  


You felt everyone's eyes burning into your skull. The class purely due to entertainment and your friends in obvious shock and maybe even disappointment that you felt the need to lie. Well, as the saying goes two birds with one stone.

  


“Sir.” You announced standing up from your seat and for once he actually looked up. “I don’t think I'm going to be able to keep it down, so I think I may have to come back after school.”

  


“Whatever Miss. L/n. Just get out and be at classroom 5B at 2:45.” Mr. Sloth shook his head looking at you puzzled.

  


You glanced around the table and shrug your shoulders. Before grabbing your belongings, you took the pink sparkly pen out of Tara’s hand and quickly ticked off number one on the list. She smirked nodding in understanding as you wander out the door. After your dramatic exit, the confidence fizzled after realising you had no place to go, and as you didn't want to get an unintentional hour of detention from roaming the halls you quickly headed to the library.

  


  1. Detention. ✅

  


The class was overflowing with delinquents and you instantly felt unwelcomed  _ and rightly so as you didn’t plan on becoming a member of the club _ . You pressed your books and binders closer to your chest and squeezed around everyone to find an appropriate seat. After you had dodged as many paper airplanes as you could manage, you sat in an unoccupied seat, which thankfully also had the least amount of bubble gum attached to it.

  


As the detention supervisor (who also happened to be your gym teacher) entered the rowdy atmosphere came to a halt. It felt like a headache finally stopping. He reached the blackboard and advised the class to ‘sit down, shut up and do something useful’, you glanced around the room and it seemed it was a command routinely ignored. Some of them were primping in the mirror which was probably what got them here in the first place, and some of the more insolent were branding their desks with initials and then some were just busy sleeping. So, this was detention.

  


“Psst!” You jumped at the call and turned to your right. Billy Hargrove was smirking back at you. You swallowed loudly,  _ holy shit _ . Billy had moved here a few months ago and had crowned himself the king to which nobody objected. He was the most beautiful boy you’d even seen in real life, he belonged on a teen magazine under the weekly heartthrob section. Unfortunately, the boy owned a mirror and very much used this to his advantage, there were rumours of him conquering three quarters of the female year since arriving.

  


Billy Hargrove was also a massive dick. Shelby had been one of those said conquests roughly two months ago, she had made out to you and your friends it hadn’t bothered her, but you’d caught her crying in the changing rooms shortly after. There wasn’t much you could say to console her so you simply sat with her while she repeated how ‘fine’ she was and how she was ‘thankful it wasn’t her first time’.

  


He turned to check to see if the teacher had also heard his whispers and then back to you. It wasn’t difficult to see how she’d fallen for his charade he was a walking talking panty dropper. The smirk reappeared and he leaned in a little closer. 

  


**“Welcome, princess. Is this your first time?” ** He asked. He knew damn well it was your first time, detention was practically his and Tommy’s stomping ground. 

You looked over at you gym teacher, but the Billy's baby blues pulled you back to him. Torn between not wanting to get into trouble and purely having no faith in your ability to speak you ignored him looking down at your notes. Billy would probably put it down to you not wanting to get another round of detention (or even the fact he’d probably fucked all your friends). His cheshire grin only widened at this as if he preferred the chase. 

  


He withdrew himself and stretched out on his desk chair with his eyes never leaving your side. They fluttered from your head to your toes. A sudden wave of self-consciousness submerged you and left you with reddened cheeks. You regretted wearing the plaid skirt and long cotton socks and the way you did your hair,  _ god you were overthinking everything _ . 

  


Moments passed and not once did his eyes falter, it was starting to make you nauseous, you’d had been holding your pose for so long your crossed leg was starting to ache.  _ Snap _ .

  


“What do you want _ ?!! _ ”

  


“ _ Shhh _ ..” The gym teacher replied.

  


Your lips were pursed as you glared at Billy awaiting his response. If you were a cartoon you’d be beetroot red with steam leaving your ears and that's probably how Billy saw you as he grinned back at you. He ran his tongue over his chapped bottom lip and leaned over his desk closer to you once again. That grin had you feeling like a mere mouse.

  


“There she is,” Billy nodded. “I’m not after much, just your undivided attention.” The scoff left your body before you had chance to comprehend. 

  


“What a line. I'm practically swooning,” you confessed with as much sarcasm as you could muster and checked back at the teacher. Billy didn’t need to know that you’d imagined him saying something similar in a daydream once.

  


“What was that sweetheart, you wanna try spooning?” Billy mocked louder than necessary for the attention of the offenders. Tommy who sat on the other side of the room cried out in dramatics to appease Billy. 

  


“I won't tell you again, Hargrove. I’ve already got you for the rest of the week, let's not make that next week too,” the teacher bawled bringing laughter to a standstill. You bit into your cheek to stop your face reacting in anyway, it would have been embarrassing if you cared what these people thought, but nobody enjoyed being the butt of a joke. “Asshole,” you whispered with gritted teeth. If Billy had caught your insult he didn’t react to it.

  


More time passing by and you caught the denim figure out the corner of your eyes lean over to you. “You still haven’t answered my question, sweetheart.” Your head snapped towards him face like thunder.

  


“Because it was a stupid one that you clearly already know the answer to,” you huffed.

  


“You’re Shelby’s friend,” Billy stated with intrigued eyes. “So, that's it. That's why you’re so mad at me.”

  


“What? No, Shelby’s had her heart ‘broken’ more times than I can count.” You regretted it as soon as you said it. Remorse spread through you as Billy scoffed in amusement. “You, Billy, are simply not used to having a girl so uninterested in you.” Aiming for his ego.

  


“Maybe so, but unfortunately for you I’m persistent.” Billy took a peek at the front of the class to ensure the coast was clear, your eyes instantly followed his giving him the opportunity to draw close and whisper in you ear.

  


“And I always get what I want.”

  


You flinched as the hot air caused loose hairs to tickle your neck. The overpowering fragrance of his cologne along with the scent of his last cigarette burnt your nostrils. They were aromas you’d previously turned away from in disgust. In spite of that, in this moment you wanted to be smothered in it, consumed by it. A peculiar sensation fluttered around her stomach and lower.

  


You weren’t unfamiliar with this flutter, it had happened a couple of times. Most recently had been when Jack Wickford, who lived a few doors down from you, offered to mow your front lawn which obviously your parents jumped at. He was a labourer in his late twenties who decided to ruin your life by mowing the lawn on the hottest day of the year in nothing but a pair of jeans.  _ That was a good day _ .

  


Billy paused in this position torn between pushing his luck and leaving you wanting more. “I wonder what else you haven’t tried before,” he muttered quietly to himself, his lips caressing your ear as he mumbled. He suddenly jolted back into his seat. You nearly turned to him in annoyance that he’d stopped, but a bell rang out signifying imprisonment was over. All chairs scraped along the floor as everyone wrestled themselves towards and frantically out the door. You rolled your eyes noticing your gym teacher had been the first to depart.

  


Glancing beside you to see if Billy had been apart of the mob that had just left, you had hoped he hadn’t, but your eyes were met with an empty chair and a crumpled up cigarette carton on the desk. Letting out a short breath which sounded as heavy-hearted as it felt. You shuffled out the chair and switched the lights off as you left the class.

  


A high-pitched whistle made you jump out of you skin and back in again as the door closed. You turned to see where it had come from and standing behind you was Billy. Taking a couple steps away from him as his chest was nearly pressed against your own, with a knowing smirk on his face he closed the gap between you once again.

  


“I have a name you know,” you commented with a fold of your arms.

  


“I do know that,  _ princess _ .”

“Oh, let me guess, it’s easier if you use pet names so at least you won't slip up and get the girls name wrong,” you bit.

  


Billy frowned at this which made you instantly wish you’d shut up, maybe it was your naivety, but you liked that he called you princess, even if you weren’t the first he’d used it on.

  


“Well I guess you have me pegged then,” he announced and turned away from you to make his way through the double doors leading to the car park. “And here I was about to offer you a generous ride home.”

  


You took a step forward as the doors slammed shut. Why did you heart and mouth never cooperate?  _ Come on now, there is no ‘I’ in ‘Team’ _ . If your friends were with you they would definitely be talking you out of getting in the car with him. But, you weren't planning on making any mistakes and Billy had probably shown you more attention in the last hour than any other boy had in four years. You just wanted to revel in the attention which every other girl in Hawkins lusted over.

  


Pushing the doors open you jogged out into the car park and there Billy stood next to his car with what you had imagined to be a smirk on his face, but instead was a genuinely pleased smile. A few meters apart you nervously pushed your hair behind your ears.

  


“I’m sorry,” you confessed. “I shouldn’t have pretended to know you.. or your intentions.” Your eyes refused to meet his in fear of the embarrassment reaching its ultimate peak. But when your apology received no acknowledgement you looked up to see Billy was busy rummaging around his car through the window.

  


You let out a huff demanding his attention. “And I would be very  _ grateful _ for a ride home.” 

  


Billy’s head popped back up now sporting a pair of aviators. He simply nodded. “Apology accepted. Now get in, before you change your mind.”

  


You rolled your eyes but obeyed his command and gave your address. Without another word you gripped your arm rest and Billy sped off. Sadly, the ride into the sunset was not what you had imagined and you didn’t know whether to be offended or ashamed. There were no cheeky winks or innuendos or even a ‘accidental’ graze of your bare leg. Maybe he wasn’t the charmer girls had made out to be.

  


Heavy metal crackled through the cars overworked speakers while Billy drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. You watched him openly without a care, his hair perfectly permed as per usual, the reflecting aviators which had now slid to the end of his nose, and a freshly lit cigarette hung from the right side of his mouth. You wondered if this was a front, a show, or if your were watching him unravel.

  


Billy leaned his head on his right shoulder to meet your gaze. You smiled at him coyly to which he quickly raked his eyes over you and turned back to the road.  _ What the heck? _ The music covered the awkward silence but it was still uncomfortable. You wanted him to sweet talk you, to make you blush, and for you to lap it up like schoolgirl your were. This was silly. Why were you were being silly? If he had hounded you like a dog around a bitch in heat you’d have pushed him away so what was the big deal?

  


You bit your lower lip in thought as maybe this was for the best, you don't need any distractions this far into your senior year. That included the list. You turned your body towards the passenger window and watched the trees flash by. Once you get home you were going to call Tara and tell her the list was a bad idea and that you wouldn’t be participating. God, it was such a  _ bad _ idea. You shake your head in amusement and continued to take in the passing views. 

  


“What’s so funny?” The heavy metal stopped. Looking back over to Billy he had one hand on the volume dial and the other resting on the wheel. 

  


“Nothing, something stupid. I guess,” you snorted. His eyes looked back and forth between you and the road with both hands now clenching the wheel.

  


“Sounds stupid.” Flicking his cigarette out of the window. 

  


“Yeah,” you nodded in agreement. “I’m just two streets over and then its the blue house on the very end.”

  


“I know.”

  


“Right.” You couldn’t look at him.

  


The car was there in an instant at Billy's speed, he pulled up abruptly right outside the house. He tucked his sunglasses into his shirt pocket and looked straight ahead signalling the favour was over. You squeaked a small ‘thank you’ and grabbed the handle but didn’t push it open.

  


What was his problem? All that fuss for him to peck you on the fucking forehead and wish you a goodnight? A red mist rolled over as you realised this was over, you snapped your head back toward him.

  


“What the  _ fucking _ -fuck?”

  


Billy's eyes widened.

  


“Why didn’t you make a move on me?” you asked seriously. Arms crossed. “What’s wrong with me? What, I didn’t make the cut or something?”

  


“What?” Billy chuckled finding pleasure in your outburst.

  


“Don’t ‘what’ me, Billy. That stunt you pulled in detention and you’re not even going to ask me out? I mean, I let you take me home.”

  


Billy ran his tongue over his lip unable to look at you. You were so confused and very embarrassed, kicking up a fuss because boy didn’t want to ask you on a date.  _ Smooth _ . He was probably fully booked, that or he just didn’t want you which was a sad thought. It was in that moment you truly saw Billy, he was hunched over the steering wheel rubbing his thumb over his eyebrow. His adams apple bobbed as he saw you in the corner of his eye surveying his every movement.

  


_ You decided to dive _ . “Are you too scared to ask me or something?”

  


Billy pushed himself off the steering wheel down low into his seat.

  


“Why would I be? I’ve done this a thousand times,” he retorted.  _ SPLASH! Ouch. _

  


“Right. My mistake.” He could have made a move, he just didn’t want to.

  


You push the door wide to get out but he gripped your wrist stopping you.

  


“Let me go, Billy.” Not even sparing him a glance.

  


“You’re right. I am.”

  


You pulled the door closed. He watched you, but only momentarily before fiddling with the rear-view mirror. He was nervous and very aware he had his hand on you.

  


“I shouldn’t have done that, you know, what I did in detention. We don’t ‘go’,  _ Y/n _ .”

  


You placed a hand over his and shot him a small smile he returned it. His grin was replaced with a pained expression as you pinched the soft skin on the back of his hand.

  


“Hey, what was that for?” Billy hissed in pain pulling his hand away.

  


“I apologise for assuming who your were and here you are doing the same to me!” You exclaimed. “I’m not looking for a damn marriage proposal Billy I just wanted you to ki-” 

  


_ Oh _ .

  


_ Wow _ . So, this is what it was like to kiss Billy Hargrove. His lips were soft around the edges and rough in the center where his teeth had nipped at the skin. Unfortunately, the only thing you could taste was the smoke of the last cigarette, but it was imperfectly perfect. Pressing back gently you shook the inexperienced worries away and simply relished in the warmth. You let him lead as he placed a hand gently on the side of your neck, his thumb rubbing against the soft patch under your ear. Billy pulled you closer, his lips parted, but before he deepened the kiss he exhaled harshly from his nose.

  


You opened his eyes and his own blinking right back at you. Your lips pinker than before you pressed your fingers to them as if you were making sure they were still there. He pulled away.

  


“You kissed me.”

  


“I kissed you,” he confirmed.

  


You drew in your bottom him to savour the taste of him. It was times like this your wish you could read minds because a. You could  _ read _ minds and b. You’d know what the hell he wanted you to do next. Getting out of the car was an option, but you didn’t want it to be over. Considering it had taken you swearing in his face to get him to kiss you, you didn't want the fluttering in your stomach to end at the bottom of your driveway-

  


“Hey, you wanna go somewhere?” He asked. “I don't want you to go yet.”  _ I don't want you to go yet!?! Calm down inner thoughts. _

  


“O-okay, sure. Let me just tell my mom, okay?-” 

  


“Okay” 

  


“Good okay. I-I’ll be right back.” You beam, but before you exit you give Billy a peck which lands clumsily on his bristly upper lip. “Two minutes. I promise.”

  


First Kiss. ✅


End file.
